Burn
by InsanePandaBoo
Summary: Mika is a witch with troubles and ends up at Shigures house. HORRIBLE WITH SUMMARIES SO SORRY Rated M for future chapters


I opened my eyes and saw flames all around me. Once again it happened. Kita lost her temper and now I had to handle the situation. Why couldn't she be like the others? Why couldn't she have a less damaging power? Like Lidia, I'd be perfectly happy if she had control over fire instead of Kita. I stood up and sighed. I'd have to move again, and I actually liked it here.

Kita- Bold italic Lidia- italic

My name is Mika Anya. I am sixteen years old and a witch. I also suffer from dissociative identity disorder, or multi personality disorder. Because of the two put together both of my other personalities have powers as well, which causes a lot of problems for everyone. I have moved everywhere because of this, and now I'm going to be living in Tokyo with my mom's friend. He knew I was a witch and was very nice. I've met him a few times before.

I let out a deep breath and knocked on Shigure's door. An orange haired boy opened it and stared at me. "Is Shigure here?" I asked. A girl came from behind and smiled kindly at me. "He went out but he'll be back soon, please come in." She said moving out of the way. "Thank you." I said looking at my feet following behind her. "Why are you carrying luggage?" The orange haired boy asked. "Mama said Shigure was okay with me staying here." I answered. "What!" He yelled. "Stupid cat, he was telling us at supper last night that Miss Mika was coming." Another boy said coming from nowhere. "I'm Yuki and this Idiot is Kyo, pleased to meet you Miss Mika." Yuki said. He's weird, something seems off. Hey Kita, be a bit nicer won't you! I mentally groaned at the two.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked. I adjusted my bag strap and smiled. "Yes please." I said as I sat at the table. "So, where are you from?" Yuki asked. "I was born in Russia but I haven't been there since I was four." I answered. "Yeah but where did you live before here?" Kyo asked rudely. I don't like him. Me neither. Can you both shut up? "I was in Germany." I answered. "Really? Yuki and Kyo have a relative from there!" Tohru said. She made everything seem amazing just from how happy she looked, and I've only known her five minutes.

"How long did you live in Germany?" She asked. I looked down slightly. "Five months." I answered. "Then where did you live in all the years?" Kyo asked. This kid is really going to get it! Get him Kita! "I've lived in Russia, Italy, France, and Canada, a few states in America, back to France, Germany, and now here." I answered. They all stared at me. "Tohru, Kyo, Yuki!" I heard a man's voice call. Then Shigure walked into the room. I smiled and tackled him in a hug.

"Mika, please refrain from doing that." Shigure lectured. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Can't help I like dogs." I muttered. "Shigure, you didn't mention her knowing about this." Yuki said staring at us. "Well her mom made me swear I wouldn't." he replied. I knock on the door made everyone turn. I got up and ran to the door opening it to see Kliss. She held a snake in her hand. "I believe that is mine." Shigure said taking the snake. "Ready to go, it's opening night." She said. "Yeah." I turned to Shigure. "Since you just got here I didn't have the time to ask or anything but Kliss wanted me to come sing at her mom's café, for opening night." I said. "Go ahead." He said smiling. "Let me go get dressed." I said before running into the house.

I skipped next to Kliss and Tohru. "Thank you guy's for coming with." Kliss said. "Well Shigure practically kicked us out." Kyo muttered. I rolled my eyes. "So, what are we playing tonight?" Kliss asked me. I thought for a moment. "The Tide by The spill canvas should be first then how about IB by CtrlZPro, next should be painted smile by Madame Macabre then the last song should be Secret by The Pierces." I answered. She smiled widely at me and agreed those were the best, especially since both knew the four of them so well.

Once we got there the place was packed. We all went to the counter and got Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru free drinks then got them seated. We both went to the stage where we'd be playing every Friday night. "Hello everyone, I'm Mika and this is Kliss." I said smiling. **_Don't be fake!_** "This first song is by one of the most amazing bands I know." I said then glanced at Kliss to make sure she was ready.

And there's three, count 'em three, Children playing on the beach. They were eager to learn, To be taught and to teach. There's Veronica, She's biting her lip As she watches the waves turn white at the tip

And there's Vada, Radiating with joy And luckily she still can't stand the sight of a boy

And lastly there's Dade, His hair dances in the wind And he's wondering what love is, And why it has to end And he can't understand How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends

His mother whispers quietly...Heaven's not a place that you go when you die It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive So live for the moment, And take this advice, live by every word Love is just a hoax so forget anything that you have heard And live for the moment now, And there's three, count 'em three

Children growing on the beach, They were eager to learn, To be taught and to teach There's Veronica, She's licking her lips As she waits for her real, first passionate kiss And there's Vada, Can't admit her jealousy Of her sister Veronica, and how she's so pretty Lastly there's Dade, Still sitting on the dock

Ponders his life, as he skips his rocks And he wonders when his father will return But he's not coming back And he can't understand How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends His mother whispers quietly...Heaven's not a place that you go when you die It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive, So live for the moment And take this advice, live by every word Love is just a hoax so forget everything that you have heard And there's three, count 'em three, Children missing from the beach They were eager to learn, To be taught and to teach But the sad thing Is that they never lived passed the age of fifteen Due to neglect from their mother, who was bed ridden by her ex-lover, their father She didn't even notice, or pay much attention, as the tide came in and swept her three into the ocean Now all her advice, it seems useless

No, heaven's not a place that you go when you die It's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive So live for the moment And take this advice, live by every word Love's completely real, so forget anything that you've heard And live for the moment now

I smiled as we finished the song The crowd was cheering so loud I couldn't hear Kita or Lidia's endless fighting. I could only feel the happiness. I could only feel the first time I felt at home. I could only feel my chest wanting to burst with excitement.

Soon it was time for the last song. I smiled as got back on stage back from my short break. I took a deep breath in and smiled. "Well it's been nice singing for you all but this is the last song for the night." I announced. People started groaning and booing me. "Hey, hey calm down we'll be here every Friday night!" I said laughing. "Now to the music!" I said and grabbed the microphone.

"Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead...

Why do you smile like you have told a secret now you're telling lies, Cause you're the one to keep it But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains Become a living hell Cause everyone tells, everyone tells...

Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said, cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead...

Look into my eyes now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping

Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it, in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead...

Mika-Alison?  
Kliss-Yes, Katherine.  
Mika-I have something I want to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
Kliss- I promise  
Mika-Do you swear on your life?  
Kliss- I swear on my life

You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...

Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead...  
Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is... Dead."

I panted as I put the microphone down and bowed. This had to have been the best night ever. **_It is the best night ever you idiot_**. _Yep_. I couldn't believe it. I preformed on stage. Even though I was dressed differently, looked different, was different, I could still sing. **_No duh you idiot, you can do whatever you want, you are a witch._** I smiled as I got off stage and went to the table and sat down as Kliss stood on stage talking about events.


End file.
